This invention relates to the field of recording instruments. A need has arisen for a device to make recordings of information in a compact manner for attachment directly on a chart, map, box form, etc., which a user is dealing with. To make a recording on a compact magnetic media disc, a record/play stylus having a recording head moving across a fixed magnetic recording media was required.